


P.O.S - Naoto and Shadow Rise: Lovers

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Naoto Shirogane and Shadow Rise, both from Persona 4. These are stories me and my good friend create. They are one off stories that can go as crazy as they want to. They normally feature only two characters, either who can fit together to make a good story or two different characters to experiment what we can do.In this One Shot, Naoto Shirogane is looking for her good friend Rise, who has been taken into the TV World. But what she finds is something familiar but also too different than what her mission is...





	P.O.S - Naoto and Shadow Rise: Lovers

It was a normal day in the outside world. But in the TV World, it was as dark and gloomy as ever. The detective Prince: Naoto Shirogane was there on a mission to find her missing friend: Rise. She had been abducted by an unknown suspect and taken inside the TV.

Naoto strolled round for a while, looking in the more open areas before starting to look inside the dungeons. The first place she decided to look was inside of Marukya Striptease club; a logical place in which where Rise was originally found by the investigation team the 1st time she entered the TV World. Naoto was vigilant and careful, avoiding anything that could be an enemy for without everyone else, she was no match against common Shadows. However, the floors were empty, looking around for Rise.

Eventually coming across the main stage, she saw something that caught her eye. In the middle of the stage, there was a pole, where a figure in just an orange bikini dancing around it. Naoto observed the situation behind a table, seeing that it was Rise. Naoto anaylsed the situation, confused why she would be doing this. After a bit of pondering, it hit her. It wasn’t Rise dancing around the pole, it was her Shadow. Self. Naoto couldn’t believe her eyes. She moved out from hiding, approaching Shadow Rise as she turned to her, glaring with her yellow eyes with a creepy smirk.  
“I-Impossible.” Naoto looked at her shocked. “How is Rise’s Shadow still around?”  
Shadow Rise giggled dancing around the pole. “Silly detective Prince. You should know that I am her true self; whom Risette was hiding in her heart.”  
Naoto remained calm, wondering if seeing Shadow Rise again was connected to Rise’s disappearance.  
“Where is the real Rise?” Naoto asked firmly.  
“Oh?” Shadow Rise stopped dancing, tilting her head to the left. “Why so cruel?”  
“You are impersonating my friend!” Naoto replied.  
“Friend?” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“Yes my friend Rise.” Naoto answered back. “Is that a problem to you?”  
Shadow Rise got off the stage, walking up to Naoto slowly.  
“Nope.” Shadow Rise smiled. “I just missed you is all my Naoto.”  
“Y-You missed me...?” Naoto gasped but remained calm. “Missed me how? We... Never even met before.”  
“I just missed you. There doesn’t have to be a reason.” Shadow Rise replied.  
She stood right in front of Naoto and took her hat off. She threw it behind her, hitting the pole.  
“What are you doing now, taking my hat off?” Naoto asked.  
“You look nice with it off.” Shadow Rise spoke softly.  
Naoto blushed. No one ever told her she looked better without her hat.  
“R-Really?” Naoto smiled gently, trying not to get fooled by Shadow Rise’s charm. “We-Well I don't. Please give it back. I need it...”

“Naoto, why do you hide from me?” Shadow Rise asked, stroking her fingers gently against Naoto’s cheek.  
“I’m not hiding from you. Y-You haven't answered my questions. Please don't try to change the subject.” Naoto said nervously, knowing Shadow Rise was trying to play mind games.  
“I'm serious.” Shadow Rise replied. “Even when I thought you were a guy, you wouldn't hang out with me. I even invited you to the summer festival.”  
Naoto gasped, taking a few steps away from her. Not even Shadow Rise should know anything about what Naoto and the real Rise has done or even talked about.  
“H-How do you know about that?” A shocked Naoto asked, inspecting Shadow Rise confusingly. “Could it be possible you might be the real Rise after all?”  
Naoto sighed, deciding to go along with the conversation for the time being.  
“It’s... It is because it would’ve been awkward.” Naoto answered nervously. “You know I am a lady... But not everyone else knows. I haven't even come to officially tell the rest of the group yet. Even though they might already know...”  
“Why me? Why did you tell me?” Shadow Rise asked, tilting her head curiously.  
“I... I don't know.” Naoto replied. “Maybe it was because I trusted you. That you understand why I hide myself like this...”  
Shadow Rise moved in closer Naoto. Naoto stared at Shadow Rise nervously, Shadow Rise swaying her hips back and forth.  
“H-Hey! I’m still not satisfied you are the real Rise.” Naoto said, shaking a little as she reached for her hip, trying to find her pistol.  
“You’re going to shoot me?” Shadow Rise said saddened.  
Naoto kept looking for her pistol unable to find it. “I-If you are Shadow Rise, it won't do anything to you. Damn, where did I put it?”  
Shadow Rise stood there in silence for a few seconds taking Naoto’s hands gently.  
“Naoto... “You’re a great friend.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Huh!?” Naoto gasped, stopping her search for her pistol.  
“You get me.” Shadow Rise continued.  
“I get Rise.” Naoto said, remaining calm. “You are just her shadow.”  
“I am her. Her true feelings.” Shadow Rise explained.  
“Her true feelings?” Naoto asked curiously thinking could the real Rise be thinking this too.  
“Yes.” Said Shadow Rise. “What are your true feelings?”  
“Right.” Naoto said, agreeing to answer the question. “Like what my shadow self was. My true feelings. I am a woman and I accept that.”  
“What else?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“That compared to every other detective, I am a kid. A beginner.” Naoto said.  
“Why do you not like when I hang out with Senpai?” Shadow Rise smirked, changing the conversation.  
“Senpai?” Naoto answered. “You really, really like him. You flirt with him a lot, that’s why I don't like it.”  
“Who do you want me to be with then?” Shadow Rise asked, squeezing Naoto’s hands softly.  
“I... I don't know. There's Yosuke who likes you. Kanji, maybe Teddie?” Naoto responded.  
“What about you?” Shadow Rise questioned.  
“I'm not sure. I don't think I like any of those guys in that way...” Naoto said shyly.  
“Do you like our sleepovers?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
Naoto decided to answer every question, despite the sudden change in conversation.  
“I do, why you ask?” Said Naoto.  
“When I cuddle up close to you...” Shadow Rise responded.  
“I thought you were being cute.” Naoto blushed. “But you were dressed properly. Not like what you are now. In a thin... bikini...”  
“Why don't you like me?” Shadow Rise asked with a light frown.  
“I do like you. You are my friend...” Naoto replied. “...Well, the other Rise. But you’re her...”  
“Tell the truth.” Shadow Rise said, cutting off Naoto.  
“I do like you Rise. That is the truth.” Naoto answered honestly.  
“My darling scientist,” Shadow Rise smiled. “I've missed you so.”  
“Scientist? You really think I am one? That was my shadow self...” Naoto smiled gently, happy that Shadow Rise had said something like that.  
“I am trying to get my Naoto back out.” Shadow Rise said, walking as close as she can to Naoto.  
“Y-Your Naoto?” Naoto gasped blushing. “Uh... Let me ask you something, do you love me? Or loved me when you thought I was a guy?”  
“Do you love me?” Shadow Rise asked back.  
Naoto blushed as she said this, staring at Shadow Rise’s body.  
“You are a very attractive girl. But, I don't know if I’m attracted to girls...” Naoto shyly responded.

However before Naoto could fully answer, Shadow Rise tapped Naoto’s forehead, her eyes turning yellow, like Shadow Rise’s eyes. Naoto’s mind felt odd as she moaned, her eyes becoming fully yellow. Her mind had been taken over by the power of Shadow Rise’s. Naoto fell for the trap, no time to react or fight back. Her eyes glowed yellow, staring into Shadow Rise’s eyes.  
Naoto’s mind blacked out as all she saw and heard was Shadow Rise.  
Shadow Rise, grinned evilly, chuckling.  
“Wake up darling...” Shadow Rise grinned. “I missed you.”  
Naoto’s mind suddenly snapped back, smiling at Shadow Rise’s face as her eyes glowed more yellow.  
“I missed you too Rise.” Naoto smiled.  
“You almost became human.” Shadow Rise fibbed with a dark smirk on her face.  
Naoto’s mind was blank apart from the sweet view and voice of Shadow Rise.  
“Hu-Human? W-What happened?” Naoto asked, holding her head.  
“You malfunctioned darling.” Said Shadow Rise, stroking her hand over Naoto’s cheek.  
“Oh...” Naoto smiled. “Well thank you Rise for saving me. I forgot I was a little robotic under my scientist.”  
As Naoto looked into the yellow eyes of Shadow Rise, her mind started filling up with being a robot under her physical appearance.  
“I love you.” Shadow Rise smiled happily.  
“I love you too Rise.” Naoto smiled back. “You take such good care of me.”  
Shadow Rise pulled Naoto in as they kissed passionately. Naoto could feel her body transform as she twitched and sparked as they made out.  
“Are you ok?” Shadow Rise grinned lovingly.  
“I... I think so...” Naoto smiled, sparking more as her speech slurred a little. “I forgot how amazing this was. How beautiful your eyes were. How soft your skin was...”  
Shadow Rise smiled more.  
“What do you last remember?” Shadow Rise asked.  
"I... I remember falling to the ground. Everything else is a blank. Until I woke up with your face pressed against mine.” Naoto smiled.  
Her mind started filling up with multiple false memories.  
“Don't leave me...” Shadow Rise said.  
“I won't.” Naoto promised. ”Never again. Please take care of me Rise.”  
“Malfunction for me to show that you love me.” Shadow Rise commanded..  
“I-I’m sorry Rise for malfunctioning too much.” Naoto said slurred, blushing.  
“Shhhh...” Shadow Rise whispered, kissing Naoto passionately again.  
As the kissing went on, Naoto twitched and sparked even more before falling into Shadow Rise’s arms, smiling.  
“Don’t worry...” Shadow Rise smiled. I will take care of you. In more ways than you could imagine. My robotic lover...”  
Shadow Rise laid Naoto on the floor and sat on top of her. Naoto was doomed to be a robotic puppet for Shadow Rise forever, and no one will ever know...


End file.
